Just Tagging Along
by CheshiresVengence
Summary: Brave Katara, humorous Sokka and their feisty friend Kian find Aang in the iceberg. They bring their childhood friend along for the amazing journey, but how will this affect the story? Will it all turn out right? Find out...
1. Playing Warrior

**-/\-**

"Sokka dear, watch over Katara for a moment please?" asked his mother, as she went to exit their tent. Sokka grumbled and plopped down on his butt. Ugh. It sucked being the oldest.

"Fine" drawled Sokka, looking over to his little sister. She was immersed in playing with a small pile of snow she brought in, eyebrows furrowed as she waved her hands back and forth. "What are you doing? Don't put snow on my bed!" cried Sokka. He quickly brushed the snow away.

"Hey! I was trying to bend!" complained Katara, crossing her little arms. She stuck her tongue out, and Sokka returned the motion, also crossing his arms.

But then, Katara burst out giggling at Sokka's ridiculous pouting face, and Sokka started laughing to. In a fit of giggles, they both slumped against each other just as their mother walked in. She laughed as well.

"Getting along?" she asked.

"Kinda" blurted Sokka.

-Next Day-

Kataras mom held Sokka and Katara's hands as they walked towards the tribe center, where all the mothers were gathered. Most were pregnant, talking and chattering about gossip and such. Katara saw no playmates, besides her brother. As usual.

Whenever all the men went hunting, it was almost a tradition that all the women and children gathered to connect and chat. Even though there wasn't many children around...or was there...

"HI YAHH!" someone shouted. A little girl, about Katara's age, burst through the circle of elders and women. "Take that you Fire Nation swine!" she yelled, kicking but slipping and falling in a snow drift. Her mother caught up, annoyed.

"Kian, there are no Fire Nation dear" she informed, pulling the girl up.

"Get behind me mum, I'll get em' for yah!" Kian yelped before taking off away from the circle of people. The other mothers giggled, and Sokka and Katara's mom grinned.

"A little wild, isn't she Emma?" She asked, giggling.

"You have no idea." Emma replied, smiling herself.

"YAHHHH" Kian roared, running. "Whu-" she tripped over her to big coat, plopping right into Gran Gran.

"Kian, you must be more careful!" Scolded her mother, giving an apoligizing look to Katara's grandmother.

"I am not Kian, I am Avatar Kuruk!" Kian boasted, then rushed away again.

Sokka watched as the other little girl played warrior, kind of like how Sokka and his dad played some times. Katara never wanted to play though, so he didn't get to play his favorite game. He let go of his moms hand as she sat down, shyly walking over to the energy filled little girl. Katara followed her big brother, curious o the other girl.

"C-can I play?" Sokka piped up. Kian stopped her playing, looking over at the two. She stood straight, getting up from her warrior like stance. Her hood hung over her eyes, and her sleeves flopped over her hands easily.

Katara came up from behind he brother, looking at the younger girl. "Please?"

Kian seemed to be in deep thought. "Hmm..." a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Only if you can handle..." she slowly lowered herself to the ground, gathering some snow. "A sneak attack!" She threw the snow ball at Sokka, hitting him right in the face.

He swiped off the snow, making his own snowball and chasing Kian with a surprised laugh. Katara giggled and followed, chasing 'Avatar Kuruk'.

Kalin watched her children play with Kian, all of them tackling and throwing snowballs. She smiled, then went back to talking with Emma.

"Haha! You can't-oof!" Kian got socked in the face by Katara's snowball, knocking her off her feet. Katara gasped and ran over, worried. Kian got up, her hood off and dark brown frizzy hair everywhere. It was somewhat contained in a ponytail, and her bangs went past her forehead and just went past her eyebrows, much like her mothers.

"I've been shot!" Kian yelped, holding her gut and collapsing again, eyes squeezed shut. Sokka, who was well into the game, rushed to her side.

"No! Avatar Kuruk!" Sokka gasped. Kian dramatically let out a breath.

"Avenge me..." she whispered, before finally playing dead.

It was like that for a moment, before Kian started laughing and got up. "Sokka's the avatar next time!" she stated.

"Yah!" Sokka said, grinning boldly.

" So whats your real name?" Asked Katara, walking towards them.

"I'm Kian, or Kia. My parents were nomads, but then we moved here to stay a week ago." smiled Kian. With a gloved hand, she brushed away her dark bangs...

"Gah! What happened to your eyes?!" Sokka blurted, flinching. Kian crossed her arms and glared at him, bottom lip out with a pout. Katara frowned at her brothers reaction.

"I think what he means is, why are your eyes different colors?" Katara asked politely. Kian shrugged, blinking her one dark brown eye and saphire blue.

"Mum said I was just born like that. She said it made me special." Kian replied, reacting nicer to Katara's input than Sokkas.

"They're cool" Sokka stated, trying to apologize. Kian grinned her toothy grin.

"Thanks!"

-/\-

"Dad!" Kian yelped, getting up from Sokka, Katara, and her little circle. She ran towards the group of men returning, spotting the man with the dark brown hair and kind eyes. She rushed towards him, pouncing on him and clambering up to his shoulders.

"Hey Kia!" Her father laughed, ruffling her hair. He walked with the excited child on his shoulders, meeting with Emma and they wandered to the edge of town, where their large tent was.

"I was Avatar Kuruk today, and me and my awesome but kicking friends defeated the Fire Nation!" rambled Kian, chittering like a lemur getting leechee nuts. "Then when the Fire guy was dead, I was struck down and then Sokka will be the next Avatar!"

"Sokka, isn't that the chiefs boy?" her father asked, setting her down and unpacking his game.

"Yah, me and him and his sister played warriors!" Kian laughed, bouncing around the fire. Her mother, Emma, smiled and hugged her husband. They both watched with mild amusement as their daughter bounced around.

"Did you ever have this much energy?" asked Emma. Kinan shrugged.

"Not that I remembered." Emma laughed and went to help with Kinan's game, tying her brown hair back. Kinan charged over and scooped up his daughter.

"Unhand me you beast!" Kia yelped, back to her warrior game. She struggled and pretend punched. Kinan laughed.

"Rawr!" he growled, throwing Kia into the air, catching her by her foot.

"Gahhhrr!" Kia growled back, as she 'fought the beast'. "I have you now!" she yelled, agilely climbing onto her fathers shoulders and throwing him off balance.

He pretended to collapse to the ground in defeat. "Ha!" Kia triumphed, hands on her hips as she placed a foot on his chest. Emma turned around, raising an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"So immature" she huffed. Kinan got up, gently shoving his daughter to the ground.

"I am not immature!" defended Kinan. He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes when Emma turned around. Kia did the same, only doing a farting noise as she stuck out her tongue.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, as she cooked supper. She served the delicious sea prunes, and they all gathered together and munched on their food, watching the fire and enjoying each others presence.

"Kian, slow down." Emma reminded, watching as the girl scarfed down her food.

"Wha?" Kian said, muffled by the food she shoveled into her mouth. Emma sighed.

"Your to much like your father." she huffed.

"Hey!" complained Kinan.

**-/\-**

**So...that was chapter one. I hope you liked it, and I hope you reviewed :3 although by now I know that not many people read my stories, I guess I'm just doing this for fun. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	2. Mockery and Jackal Deer

**-/\-**

"Come on" Kia whispered to Katara, as she rolled behind a drift of snow. "See those Jackal-Deer? We're gonna ride them!" She held up some rope. Katara's eyes widened.

"You didn't say-"

"Shhhh!" The other six year old hushed. Impatiently she brushed the bangs from her face, before jumping over the drift and running quickly. Panicked, Katara followed.

Kian jumped onto one Jackal Deer, gripping its twisting horns as it bucked in surprise. Determined, Kia tied the rope to make a harness, and held on until the Jackal Deer stopped bucking. "Yeah!" Kian triumphed, then lent a hand to Katara to get up behind her.

"Don't you think we're a bit to little for this?" worried Katara.

"Of course not!" Kian laughed. "Hold on!" Katara gripped Kians coat quickly. "Forward, mighty beast!" Kian dug her heel a bit into the Jackal Deers side, and they took off.

"Whooo!"

"Ahh! Kia the village!" Katara yelled, pointing at the tents on the horizon. Kia narrowed her eyes in focus, then lead the Deer in another direction, jumping over drifts of snow and out jutting ice.

"Yee hah!" Kians face lit up with an idea. "Katara, grab the rope!"

"What?! No!" Katara defended.

To late. Kia was already scooting up the neck of the Jackal Deer, towards the twisting, tall horns. Katara snatched up the reins, holding them tight as they rode past the village.

"Emma, have you seen Katara around?" asked Kaylin, Sokka and Katara's mother. Emma turned from hanging the clothes, her new baby bump under her jacket shown proudly.

"No, why?" Emma said, folding some small pants, but finding a huge hole in the knee and frowning.

"I just wanted to-" Kalin froze, looking behind Emma.

"Whats...oh no." Emma turned to see a terrified Katara holding rope reins, sitting on a Jackal Deer as Kian stood on its broad head, holding the horns, eyes closed and a look of content on her face.

"KIAN DAWN!" Emma screamed, face turning red. Kia looked over at her, her brown and saphire eyes wide. She slid down the neck of the animal, taking Katara's place and they sped off.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that girl" Emma threatened. Kaylin, although worried, found the situation humorous. Especially her daughters face when she was guiding the Jackal Deer.

Kia slipped off the Jackal Deer, thanking it for the ride. The animal just ran off as soon as she untied the rope. Katara stood behind Kia, still recovering from their action packed ride. "Next time you can ride on the head!" Kia suggested.

"No thanks..." Katara gulped. Kia frowned.

The girls walked home, Kian hesitant. Her mom saw her...oh what would she do? Wait, no. The Fire lord saw her, not mom! Avatar Kyoshi must defeat the Fire Lord!

Grinning her toothy, mischievous grin, Kia ran past Katara, sliding down the hill. "BOOM!" Kia yelled, landing on her knees. Her mother- the Fire Lord, now - stood with her hands on her hips.

"Young lady!" Her mother warned, but stopped as Kia ran towards her, stopping.

"I am Avatar Kyoshi, not young at all! Avatar state!" She yelled, spinning. Kia kicked some snow, then threw a rock, "TAKE THIS FIRE LORD!" she yelped before sending a flurry of snowballs at her mothers legs, since she was to short to hit anywhere else. Her mom sighed and picked up 'Avatar Kyoshi' by the hood, walking away as she kicked and punched the air. "EARTH POWER! BOOM! HI YAH!"

"Kian! You could of killed yourself! And not to mention someone elses kid!" scolded Emma as she dragged her kid to their tent, fix faced into a scowl. "Poor Katara! You always have to drag others along on your crazy plans!" she continued to ramble. Kian just mouthed the words her mom was saying, mocking her with a silly expression. She was to used to these long, painfully long speeches of how careless, loud, and obnoxious she was. Yadda, yadda, yadda, at least she was having more fun than sitting around and sewing all day...and cleaning...ew.

"And now I have to apologize, and most likely do a favor, and you-" Emma stopped as she saw her daughters lip synching, and scowled even more. If that was possible. Kian grinned cheekily in return, almost awkwardly. "-Just go to the tent." She gave up, and Kia grumbled and walked into the tent, mumbling.

**-/\-**

**Last chapter of prologue I believe...next chapter Kian will be 12. Yes, she's the youngest out of Sokka and Katara :3 sorry for any mistakes, and such. I tried my best to correct any, but I can't help but feeling I missed a few. Oh, and thank you for reviewing, Demonpie17. Go check her out! **

**Speaking of reviews, please review my story. I like feedback :) see you next chapter!**


	3. The Iceberg

It was a cold, crisp morning at the south pole. There was a gentle wind, and the snow glittered in the late morning sun. Deep blue, icy water lapped against a small canoe as it drifted gently along with the ocean.

Sokka leaned over the side of the canoe, holding his spear and glaring at the water. A large fish teasingly swam just out of his reach, making lazy circles. "Come here you coward!" Sokka complained, reaching dangerously over the edge to reach the fish. It swam farther out. "I swear its mocking me…"

Katara ignored him, spotting another fish with its glistening scales. Taking a deep breath, she swayed her arms back and forth, eyes widening as a globe of water rose slowly, the fish swimming around, confused.

"Sokka, Kian, look!" She called.

"Not now Katara, focusing" Sokka mumbled, staring down the fish.

"INCOMING!" Kian suddenly yelled. Surprised, Katara accidently let go of her water, which splashed all over Sokka. Sokka, shocked by the dump of freezing water, yelped and jumped up, knocking the small boat off balance. It didn't help that Kian had jumped off a chunk of ice, and landed (more like crashed) right into the small water craft. It rocked violently, but lucky for them they were able to even out the swaying.

"Kian!" Katara shot, glaring at the twelve year old. She looked up, slightly sheepish.

"I caught a fish…" She held it up. Sokka snatched it away, pouting. "Hey!" she snapped.

"You owe me a fish! You made the one I was hunting swim away!" He exclaimed quickly. Kian frowned, but got up. Her dark brown hair was mostly down, her bangs still the way they were when she was younger. The ends of her hair were gathered, and tied, to at least keep some of her wild hair out of the way. Right now she was wearing warriors paint on her face, applied herself.

"What were you doing off the boat anyways?" Katara asked, surprised she didn't see her leave. Kian shivered.

"Boats make me sick." She simply implied.

"No wonder it was so quiet…" Sokka inserted. That earned him a sharp, terrifying glare. He gulped and went back to fishing. Kian crossed her arms as she usually did, and leaned back.

"Hey Katara, your bending is looking better than last time." Kian tried, trying to break the silence. Katara smiled, and nodded.

"I practiced"

Kian picked up her trusty two clubs, (Which she totally never ever stole) and watched the water. "Watch how its done, Sokka" she teased. Sokka rolled his eyes, adjusting his spear as he went to get the fish. Kian, on the other hand, slammed the two clubs into the water, totally missing the fish she was after and soaking Sokka even more, as well as herself.

Sokka grumbled and stabbed the water, just missing his own prey. Kian smirked, and patted his back. "Oops...sorry...must've scared it away..."

Katara giggled, but tried to cover it for her brother's sake. He was a good hunter, but sadly Kia made it hard for him to live up to his self proclaimed title.

During Sokka and Kian's arguing and teasing, none of the teens noticed the sudden speed they were starting to go, as the current picked up and starting winding past large chunks of ice. Luckily Katara _just _noticed this before it got faster. "Guys!" she broke in, watching in horror as they whizzed past jagged pieces of ice. Both of the bickering hunters looked up, and their eyes popped.

Kian rushed for the oars, tossing one to Sokka. She attempted to steer it, or stop the canoe, but the oar caught on passing ice and snapped. "Oops!" She yelled. Sokka made a pained face and tried to stop it by himself, but instead of snapping his oar, it flew from his grip. Now all they could was hold on…

They didn't have to do that for long until they slammed into a large chunk of ice, snapping the canoe and sending the poor kids flying onto it. Kian face first, Sokka just slammed right on the ground, and Katara managed to land on her tush and slide to a slow stop. Kian groaned, getting up. Amazingly her face paint wasn't wiped off. She adjusted her jaw, hearing it pop once before feeling normal again. Sokka got up, scowling.

"That's the third canoe destroyed this month!" he barked. "I know I shouldn't of brought you guys!" Sokka picked up his spear, making sure it was ok. "Leave it to a girl to mess things up…"

Kian scoffed and kicked a piece of the destroyed canoe, but the usual calm Katara blew up.

"Ever since mom died, _I've _been doing all the work! Cleaning, cooking, sewing, and caring! Keeping _you _in line, " she jabbed a finger in Kians direction. She put her hands up in a defensive position. "And cleaning _your _dirty socks!"

"And how do you repay me, Sokka?" She continued, not noticing the sudden huge cracks forming in the wall of an iceberg behind her. "By saying that I always mess up!"

"Erm, Katara?-" Sokka warned.

"No, don't even start to defend yourself,"

"Katara stop!" Kian hollered, but she did so just as the ice berg snapped _in half, _the pieces splashing into the water and making a huge wave. Kia slammed her clubs into the ice, digging them in and gripping the handle horribly tight. Sokka held onto the edge of the iceberg with Katara, as they rode the wave backwards. Eventually they slowed to a stop, bonking into another flat of ice and staying in place. Kian gulped, glancing up to make sure her friends were still on the iceberg. Thank the spirits they were, but they were unresponsive when she called out to them.

Curious of what happened, Kian yanked her clubs with difficulty from the ice, and carefully walked over to them. "What are you-" she looked over their shoulders, seeing the cerulean glow. "-Oh"

The bright blue glow seemed to get bigger, until something large emerged from the depths of the ocean, rising slowly before settling on the surface of the roiling waves. Kian stood in awe, and Sokka went to grab his own club, but Katara swiped it from him.

"Theres someone in there!" She exclaimed, gesturing at the greyish figure inside what looked like ice. Sokka ran after her quickly.

"Katara stop! We don't know what's, or who's in there!" he warned, trying to grab the club from her. She evaded, and slammed it into the wall of ice. Kian slid beside Sokka, unsheathing her two clubs. Instead of hitting the iceberg though, she readied herself like Sokka with his spear.

"Kian! Come help!" Katara huffed, as she took another swing at the ice. Kians different colored eyes went between Sokka and Katara.

"Sokka's right Katara…we don't know who or what that is…"

Katara shrugged and swung the club on last time, and with a horribly loud crack, the ice crackled from the spot she hit like veins. It broke apart, making larger waves than when it surfaced, and a strong gust of air blew them off their feet.

Kia looked up, seeing a beam of blue shoot up into the sky, splitting the clouds above. She gasped. This couldn't be good.

Although, despite this, Katara got back up, looking at the iceberg hopefully. They all held their breath. Sokka jutted his spear out, stepping in front of the girls. Kian still held her clubs tightly.

_Cough, cough._

They all perked up at the sound. Suddenly, a boy stumbled into sight from the iceberg. He was strange, with yellow and orange clothes that looked cold and a bit to light for the temperature they were in right now. He stopped his stumbling, then started to fall down the side of the iceberg. Katara shot forward, just catching the little bald boy before he hit the icy ground.

She held him securely in her arms, wondering what do to, who he was. Kian crept forward, peering at the kid over Katara's shoulder. Sokka on the other hand, straight up poked him with the butt of his spear. Katara shooed him away, as the boy slowly opened his ash grey eyes.

"Is he ok?" Kian whispered (she didn't know why she was whispering…). She was answered shortly."

"I-I need to t-tell you something" he uttered.

"What?" Katara urged.

"Come c-closer"

"Yes?"

"Will…will…" he paused (most likely for dramatic effect).

Katara, Sokka, and Kian leaned in closer.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he stated, with a bright smile.

**-/\-**

**Whoop! One favorite and follow for this story! Lol, I know it isn't much but to me it means a lot :3 I hope you liked this update, I tried to make it longer than last time. And hopefully you know what I mean by the war-face-paint thing. You know, what Sokka applies in episode 1? I just thought that Kian would most likely want to be as warrior like as possible so...yah. Ok, ramble over, enjoy the rest of your day and leave a review!**


	4. Huge, Horned, Fluffy Snot Monster

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Katara replied to the young boy. He grinned more, getting up. Sokka stepped forward, looking very unamused.

"Whats your name exactly? Oh and, just another little question, _what were you doing in that iceberg_?!" he pushed, pointing at the huge chunk of ice. The boy looked at the ice, then to him.

"I'm…" he stopped, then twirled around looking. He looked confused, until as if on cue, a loud rumble was heard from behind the wall of ice he had just stumbled over. "Appa!" he chimed, climbing the wall and disappearing.

"Appa?" Kian repeated, letting curiosity take over as she followed him and scrambled up the wall of ice. Sokka and Katara took an easier way, going around the corner and stopping. Kian looked like she was in awe, at the mythical beast before her.

It was huge, fluffy, and had arrows that matched those of Aang's. Speaking of Aang, he walked right up to it, peeling open one of its chocolate brown eyes. "Hey buddy!" he cooed, but only got another rumble in response as it slammed its eye back shut. Aang opened the other one, while gently patting the beasts big nose. "Wake up Appa!"

Grumbling a bit, 'Appa' opened both his eyes, looking at his little monk friend. Aang then turned around, facing the water tribe teens. "This is Appa, my flying bison"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…and this is Katara, my flying sister" Katara looked at him pointedly, and he shrugged in return. Meanwhile, Kian was already right beside the 'flying bison' feeling his fur and climbing up onto him to examine the horns.

Some of the sky bison's fluff tickled his nose, and he took a huge intake of air before sneezing. Gooey, green gross snot flew through the air, splattering all over poor Sokka. He freaked out, trying to wipe off the disgusting goop off him as Katara giggled.

"Haha…how fast can he go?" Kian blurted, interrupting the situation below. Aang looked up at her, surprised to see her up there.

"Uhh, pretty fast" he reasoned. Kian nodded, patting Appa's head. Sokka noticed where Kian was also.

"Kian, get off the huge horned fluffy snot beast!" he scolded, wincing when he realized how much he sounded like his sister. Kian frowned, then scratched Appa behind the ear.

"But he's such a nice flying bison!" she complained. Although she did get off, but hung around Appa, which he didn't mind. Sokka shook his head, knowing of Kian's annoying love for animals. It could get irritating at times. Worst part was how she liked deadly animals more, instead of harmless Lynx-squirrels or fluffy and cute Chickadee Bunnies. Shaking the thought off, he remembered something more important.

"Your name? You never told us?" he asked again. Aang nodded.

"I'm A-ah-ah…CHOO!" he sneezed as well, eyes squeezed shut. He flew up into the air, almost comically as Katara, Sokka, and Kian looked up in pure awe as he flew at least six feet into the air. Eventually he came down, landing lightly on his feet. "I'm Aang!" he affirmed, looking as if nothing happened.

"Wait, did you just…what?" Kian couldn't process. Katara continued for her.

"You sneezed, and flew like _five feet_ into the air!" she concluded. Aang looked like he was deep in thought.

"it seemed higher" he confessed, jokingly. Sokka on the other hand was looking quite fed up with this nonsense.

"Well, _Aang, _it was nice meeting you and all with your crazy light show and super sneezing and flying bison, but we should be going, good day sir" he rambled as he grabbed Kian and guided Katara and her away. He stopped short though, seeing the splinters of wood that once was their canoe.

"Hey, I can give you guys a ride to your home on Appa" Aang suggested, seeing their troubles.

"That would be very nice of you Aang, thank you" Katara offered warmly. Sokka pulled her back to the little water tribe circle though.

"Katara! We can't just lead him to our home! What if he's a spy for the Fire Nation? You saw that light…he must've been signaling them!" he hissed under his breath. Katara rolled her sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh yah, you can totally tell he's a spy from that _evil _look in his eye" she drawled sarcastically. Sokka looked over at Aang, who was standing awkwardly by himself. He waved, seeing Sokka looking at him.

"And if he is, I'll totally clobber him!" Kian added, punching her fist into her palm.

"Well there's no way I'm going on that snot filled monster!" Sokka stated blandly, crossing his arms and wiping off some remaining goop.

"Suit yourself, I'll go" Kian shrugged,then clambered onto Appa's saddle. Katara followed, Kian lending a hand.

"Sokka…I guess you'll just have to wait for some other monster to pick you up then…" Katara insisted.

Sokka thought about this, then rushed towards Appa, avoiding his frontal area and also climbing onto the saddle. Aang jumped up with ease, riding a small drift of air. Katara's face lit up with realization.

"Wait…you must be an air bender!" she gasped.

"Airbenders, flying bison, I must be going mad" Sokka muttered.

Aang nodded. "Yup, just a simple air bender travelling the world" he said, while gathering the reins for Appa.

"Are you…the Avatar? He was an air bender, so…" Katara questioned, now intruged. Kian, although she was fascinated with Avatars, found the conversation bored and decided to get out her clubs and clonk them together, most likely to irritate Sokka.

Aang was quiet for a bit, before shaking his head. "No, but I knew him" he finally answered, but still sounded unsure. Katara sighed and leaned back.

"Anyways, first time fliers, here we go!" he remarked. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa bent all his six knees, looking as if to take off. He jumped, but then simply splashed into the water and started swimming contently.

"Yah, he's a flying bison alright" Sokka gibed, laughing a bit. Aang just patted Appa's head.

"He's just tired" He answered.

-/\-

"Umm, why are you staring at me like that?" Katara questioned.

"Oh, what?" Aang looked away quickly. Kian snickered and elbowed Katara.

"Looks like someone has a crush…" she observed. Katara elbowed her back, her motherly scowl in place.

"Stop, you'll embarrass him!" She whispered. Kian shrugged and leaned back again, still smirking michieviously. Katara heaved a deep sigh.

-/\-

**LAST DAY OF SCHOOOL! YES! Hehe, sorry about that. But I'm free! Hopefully that means I can now fully focus on writing, and of course drawing. **

**So I hope the update is satisfactory. I tried my best to avoid any mistakes, but feel free to point out any you find :) well, see you later I guess...nothing else really I need to inform. Review, and thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	5. Welcome To The Village

A huge, metal ship with blood red insignia cut through the rich blue water. A young man, about Sokka's age, stood on the dark colored deck, hands fisted at his sides. His eyebrows were furrowed, mouth set in a straight line. To add to his intenseness, he sported a large scar on the left side of his eye, displaying itself almost boastfully on his pale skin.

"Zuko, I am heading to bed now" an old man said, in scarlet robes. He got silence as an answer. "A man needs his rest, you know…" he tried again, but again received the same awkward silence. Frowning, he decided a more straight forward approach. "Zuko, you should rest" he suggested.

Zuko scowled. "How can I rest when I know the Avatar is so close? When _my honor _is so near?" He snapped, whipping around. The old man, Iroh, did not flinch at his nephews sudden outburst, instead he stroked his beard calmly.

"If you are to face the Avatar, you should sleep. Otherwise tomorrow you will be sloppy, and even more ill tempered than usual" Iroh concluded. Zuko took this into thought, letting it sink in. Knowing his uncles claims were true, he sighed.

"I'll go to sleep soon" Zuko dealt, then turned back around. Iroh nodded, then walked back below deck.

-/\-

"Hey Arrowhead!" Kian yelled from outside the tent, disrupting Aangs once peaceful slumber. He heard low voiced scolding from the other side of the seal hide tent, before the door flap was opened. Katara came in, looking flustered.

"Sorry about that, she does that to everyone…" Katara sheepishly apologized. Aang rubbed his eyes, but pretended to be as wide awake as possible.

"Oh yah, no problem." He put in, putting on his air bender clothes. Another question came to mind. "Uh, hate to pry, but how did I get here?" he asked. Katara shrugged as she folded the fur blanket.

"You fell asleep on the way here, our village. I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so tired, so I put you here." She confided. "Oh yah, and come outside! The village wants to meet you!" she chirped.

Aang followed Katara out of the tent, and was met by bright white. With the morning sun reflecting off the snow, it took awhile for his eyes to adjust. After a few blinks, he saw a group of women, elders and children. Katara gestured to them. "Aang, this is the village. And that's my Gran Gran" she said, pointing to an older, slightly sterner looking women.

Aang waved, but didn't get much of a reaction from the small group. They all looked…empty in a way. Broken down. It was weird, Aang had seen the Northeren Water tribe, and saw how strong, merry, and powerful they were. He saw the amazing great halls, homes, and ice towers they had, how intricate and beautiful each building was. Here, it was just a bunch of small tents, and a few igloos. Not much, really.

"So…" he drawled, rocking back on his heels. The crowd dispersed, slowly. Everyone going back to work. Katara turned her attention to him again. "Want to go penguin sledding now?" Katara smiled and agreed. They were about to leave when-

"I'm coming!" Kian announced, dashing between them. She snickered. "Don't want you guys…doing any funny business" she sputtered, keeping in giggles.

"Kian!" Katara snapped.

"Katara!" Kian repeated her tone.

Katara rolled her eyes, face palming. Aang tried to pretend that never happened, trying to somehow get rid of his sudden blush. Kian, feeling triumphant, marched on with a ridiculous grin.

**-/\-**

**Sorry its so short, I had very little time to write tonight :( next chapter will be longer, promise! I hope I was able to write Zuko and Iron well. That was slightly challenging. Nothing really I need to inform you guys about...besides that I've decided to try (_try_) to update every other evening. Hopefully I can do that. Also, thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are amazing! :3 See you next chapter! **


	6. So Messed Up In So Little Time

"Whooo!" Kian whooped, as she shot down the hill on a penguin. She weaved between Aang and Katara, getting in front. Aang and Katara turned though, into a tunnel. Kian smirked and pushed forward, going off a piece of ice jutting from the ground like a ramp. Her and the penguin flew through the air, before being dragged back down by gravity. She soon came to a gentle stop, right by a shore.

She got off the penguin, which squawked and waddled away in annoyance. "Sorry about that" she called after it, but it chirped and slid away without looking back. "Grumpy much" she complained, crossing her arms. Bored of waiting for the others, she turned around, and stopped dead in her tracks.

The ship.

It was stuck in ice, and tipped slightly over. It looked menacing and hollow, and impossibly scary. Its once red flags were ripped and eaten away, to mere strips of light red and loose threads. Katara's Gran Gran had always told her not to come here, for good reasons…but would it hurt to get a closer look? Those stupid Fire Nation weren't there anymore anyways so…

Kian took one more glance at the direction her friends would come, and jogged over to the ship. Huh. Couldn't get a good look at it from this angle. It wouldn't hurt if she just…

She climbed up the slippery ice, then grabbed the edge of the deck and hauled herself up. Catching her breath, she looked around curiously. Kian knocked her fist on the deck. Metal. Where did the Fire Nation get all this metal? Kian barely ever saw metal, besides Sokka's boomerang. She looked at the doors that lead to the underbelly of the ship, and curiosity killed the cat.

Looking back and forth, she yanked the heavy metal doors open, wincing as they slammed loudly on the deck. Oops. Kian stepped down the musty stairs, reaching back for her clubs. Darn, she left them at camp.

It was dark, and it smelled. Kind of like fish. Yuck. She wandered down the winding halls, opening random doors. She opened one to see a bedroom, still with its silky red sheets on the four poster bed. On the desk beside it though, there was a painting of someone. Kian lifted it from the dusty wood, peering closely. It was a beautiful women, with long hair and a slender face. In her arms she hugged what looked like a baby, and she wore a brilliant smile.

Dismissing it quickly, she put the painting face down on the desk and continued her search. Kian opened another door, grinning at its contents. Weapons. She looked at the sharp spears and swords lining the walls, and even a piece of armour or two. Throwing knives in a drawer. Disks of sharpened metal hung on the wall. It was like the Fire Nation had no shortage of weapons.

Kian took a spear off the wall, testing its weight. Sure, it was heavy, but it was sharp and deadly also. Kian exampled this as she heard a creak outside the door, and she whipped around with the spear and threw open the door. It slammed on the wall, startling the sudden intruders, and she pointed the spear quickly at the opponents face and-

-was blown to the other end of the hallway? Kia dropped the spear mid air, before slamming into the wall. "Nggh" she groaned, fumbling to her feet, and rubbed her back.

"Kian?" the stranger said. Oh, but it wasn't a stranger. It was Katara?

"Yes, its Kian" Kia said, annoyed. "Whats the big idea? Just so you know, I have no interest in flying lessons" she grumbled pointedly at Aang, who was beside Katara.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" he apologized. Kian, with a grin, noticed that he was probably afraid of her. Good.

Stretching her back to hear a loud crack, she picked up the spear and walked over to them. "What are you doing here?!" scolded Katara. Kian did not look amused.

"Why are _you _here Katara?" she deadpanned. Katara did not lose her stance.

"Because I'm older, and I don't walk around with razor sharp spears" she shot back, grabbing the spear from Kia's hands.

"Hey!" she whined, grabbing for it. Katara held it where she couldn't reach. "Mean much…" she grumbled.

Meanwhile, Aang stepped into another room, seeing stairs. He climbed up the creaking, rusted metal to see he was in the steering room. Or whatever you call it. Katara caught up, with a grumpy twelve year old in tow. "We should go now" Katara warned, looking around at the different valves and buttons.

"Where is this ship from anyways?" Aang asked, poking at some metalwork. Kian sighed.

"Its from the Fire Nations first attacks. This ship was around since…well a long time" she informed, leaning against the wall. Aang looked confused.

"Hold up, I have friends from the Fire Nation. Why would they attack you guys?" he asked.

"Aang…how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked, fearing the worst. He shrugged.

"A few days maybe…I'm not sure"

Katara paused, and her and Kian shared a look of concern. "Aang, this war is a century old. And you don't know about it…" Kian trailed off.

"You weren't in thag iceberg for a couple days…more like a _hundred years_." Concluded Katara.

One hundred years. That hit Aang like a wall, as he sat down and held his head in his hands. "One hundred years…that's impossible…that's"

He was cut off as Kian went to walk over to him, but lifted a tripwire. Suddenly a metal gate slammed shut behind them, and the valves and pipes started whistling with pressure and steam. "That's gonna have to wait!" Kian finished for him, backing up.

"Uh, what did you say about booby traps?" Aang lisped, as he darted to his feet.

Abruptly, the pipes stopped their screaming as something was released from the top of the boat, and as the kids all rushed to the window…

"A flare?" said Kia. "That's it?"

"A flare signaling the Fire Nation!" Katara panicked. Aang took action, lifting her up.

"Hold tight!" he yelled, as Kia grabbed onto Katara's hand. With a powerful gust of air, Aang flew up out of a hole in the roof, jumping agilely down the ship onto solid ground, oblivious to a certain someone watching the action from a distance.

-/\-

"He is quite agile for his old age" Zuko noted. He set down the eyeglass, turning to his crew. "Go wake up my uncle!" he ordered. "And tell him I have found the Avatar" he turned to look again, seeing the direction they were going.

"And his hiding place."

-/\-

Sokka marched in front a line of little boys, holding his boomerang. He gestured to a makeshift snowman. "That, is the Fire Nation." Its head slid off, and plopped patheticly on the ground.

"It's a snow man though!" One little boy pointed out. Sokka shook his head.

"Now, show me your moves, and battle stance" he ordered, but the kids just stood. One picked his nose absentmindley. One at the back raised his hand.

"I have to pee" he asked in his squeaky voice. Sokka face palmed.

"There is no potty breaks in war!"

"PONYTAIL!" Kian yelled, as she climbed over the snow wall surrounding the small village. Sokka sighed and looked away from his 'troops'. After her was Aang and Katara. "The Fire Nation is coming!" she continued. "Where are my clubs" she looked around quickly, running away to her tent. Sokka got over his shock, then glared at Aang.

"So you did signal the Fire Nation!" he accused. Katara stepped between the boys.

"It was an accident Sokka!" she defended. Sokka scowled and sheathed his boomerang. Aang looked very guilty, hands behind his back as he looked anywhere but Sokka's stern blue eyes.

"Back!" Kian ran back, with her clubs. She stopped when she saw the scene before her. "Um, am I interrupting something?" Sokka shook his head, and went to pull her along.

"Lets just get ready for a possible battle" he breathed.

"WAIT, weres Emily?!" she stopped, then started looking underneath things. Sokka groaned.

"I think she ran away, lets go" he grumbled. Kian pouted, but followed.

"Emily wouldn't run away, I give her food and scratches."

"She tried to eat me!" Sokka pushed. Kian shrugged and smiled.

"That's why we get along so well!"

-/\-

Sokka applied the same war paint that Kia wore everyday, and pulled out his trusty boomerang. He was prepared for the worst, because they were so defenseless besides himself and Kian. It was possible that all the women and childrens lives were weighed on his shoulders.

He exited the tent, taking a deep breath and picking up his spear. Kian looked over at him with her dual colored eyes, now aware how serious this situation was. She gripped her clubs, and followed him as they awaited the Fire Nation, silently. And as they passed Aang and Katara, Sokka scowled and turned to him.

"You shouldn't be here!" he growled. "You're the one who put all of us in danger!" Katara went to defend him, But Kian spoke before him.

"What are you trying to say Sokka?" she asked quietly. Sokka sighed.

"Aang, you should just…leave. Right now." He finished. Kian looked down at her feet, while Katara just got equally as heated as her brother.

"Sokka! It was an accident! You can't just banish him like that-"

"Its ok Katara" Aang interrupted, picking up his glided and gesturing Appa over. "I understand…I'll go."

Kian looked up at him, looking apologetic. She knew this wasn't right…but she didn't want to make the argument worse. She didn't have to though, because as soon as Aang left the scene the brother and sister were full out yelling at each other.

Kia took a deep breath, scowling. "ENOUGH." She screamed, and the brother and sister stopped. "The Fire Nation is just miles away and you guys decide that screaming at each other is the best plan of action!?" she inhaled. "What would your dad say Sokka?" then she quieted down a bit. It was weird doing the scolding for once.

Looking guilty, Sokka backed down and kept walking. Katara rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself. Kian, stuck in the middle, she gulped and followed Sokka to the front lines. She never really liked putting people down, only teasing and name calling. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, evening her breathing.

How could things become so messed up in so little time…?

**-/\-**

**Wow. That got really intense. **

**Nothing really to say, besides that you'll find out who this mysterious Emily is next chapter. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! I wuv them all! X3 and also, also, also, I will try to link a picture of a drawing I did of Kian on my profile. I will try. I might fail though. **

**See you next chapter! :D**


	7. Bear Hugs

"Lets go! The Fire Nation will be here any minute! Ready the defenses!" Sokka ordered, guiding a bunch of kids.

"But I have to-" one little boy started, but was cut off.

"And no potty breaks!" he continued, and the little boy ran along with the others. Kian stopped beside Sokka, not looking very animated. Her war paint, as usual, hid her emotions quite well. But Sokka could tell she was uneasy. Kia sighed and followed the boys, gripping her clubs.

Kian helped one boy with patting down the snow of Sokka's measly watch tower, not sure what else to do. She was…confused. It was hard to wrap her head around the fact that the Fire Nation was coming. It was strange, she felt stressed, excited, sad, and angry all at once, but then again felt perfectly calm. Things would be ok…right?

-/\-

Sokka stood on the wall, watching the horizon intently. Kian was a few meters away, watching the waves. The two friends exchanged looks, unsure of what was to come. Kia looked over her shoulder, seeing Katara, her grandmother, and the rest of the village waiting as well, kids huddling to their mothers.

She didn't notice the light in the distance, but Sokka did. He saw the thick puffs of black smoke leaking into the air, and the huge metal ship creeping towards the village like a looming shadow. Kian eventually noticed, looking wide eyed at it. Even though she really, really hated to admit it, she was a little scared. Kian brushed the thought off ignorantly, scowling.

The Fire Nation ship seemed to near quickly, cutting ruthlessly through the water. It not stop at the shore though, it shred through the thick ice. It cracked and split with contact at the ship.

The rumbling caused Sokka's tower to crumble down. "Aw man…" he complained. Kian started to back up.

Katara snatched up a child, watching for a moment to see the huge cracks made from the ship just get wider. Everyone was in panic, avoiding the cracks and gaping at the Fire Nation attack. Soon enough, the ship started splitting part of the wall, the packed snow breaking quickly with out much resistance. Much of it crashed down, sending a wave of powdered snow into the air and making it even more chaotic.

"Aw man" Sokka repeated, as the wall under his out feet started cracking as the ship came closer. Kian jumped off the high wall as it crumbled, landing hard on her feet. Katara noticed Sokka's nearness to the opposing ship.

"Sokka get out of the way!" she hollered. However, he was swept backwards by snow as it broke from the wall, taking him backwards.

Then it stopped.

It was quiet for a bit, letting everyone regain their footing and regroup. Kian ran towards Sokka, but stopped as she saw him stuggle backwards because of the sudden hiss of steam. With a loud creak, the front of the ship lowered down, slamming into the spot Sokka was mere seconds ago. Kia took a more defensive position now.

Everyone held their breath.

-/\-

Aang was sitting in a small circle of ice, an odd formation created by the strong winds of the South Pole. Appa was laying down below him, snoring peacefully in the gentle afternoon light. Aang would of felt more peaceful as well, if it weren't for the guilt he felt. Also the reject, mostly the rejection of Sokka and the village. Even though he might've deserved it….

He snapped out of his confusing thoughts by the distant, echoing sound of grinding ice. He looked up from his perch, gasping. Fire Nation! They were there!

Ok, now he had two choices. Sit here and watch, or go and help. Hmm, such a hard choice.

He stood, opening his glider. "Stay here Appa!" he called, as he took off. Appa rumbled in reply, he didn't complain about being left behind. He was tired.

-/\-

As soon as Sokka saw the Fire nation exiting their ship, he gathered his wits and dashed forward with his club. The Fire Nation stranger who was leading him, clad in scarlet armor and a haunting scar, knocked his weapon from his hand and flipped Sokka into a pile of snow face first. Kian saw their skill, and a sudden worry came over her. But for her villages sake, she shoved away her worries and charged to.

Sadly though she was just shoved aside, sending her rolling into the snow.

"Where is he?!" the leader asked harshly, pointedly at the village. He was met by silence. So he came forward more, then quickly grabbed Gran Gran. "About this age, master of all the elements?"

More silence. A child started crying.

Abruptly, he shoved Gran Gran back into the crowd. Frustrated, he let out a whip of fire in front of them. "I know your hiding him!" he yelled.

Kian had enough of his tantrum by then. "HEY SPARKY!" she challenged, raising her dual clubs and running as fast as she could at him. She just managed to duck under his first wave of flames, and slammed one of her clubs on his shin. In pain, he grabbed her right club she was holding and swung her around in a circle before letting her stumble to the ground, where she started before.

"Show no fear!" Lan, a three year old cheered, tossing Sokka a spear. He nodded, grabbing it and letting out a somewhat manly war cry and charging at the leader. The Fire Nation man just grabbed the area under the blade, snapping the tooth off and snapping it again, then grabbing the spear from Sokka's hands and hitting him in the forehead twice before sending him down. Although, Sokka had just enough time before he hit the ground to chuck his boomerang at the soldier.

He just missed. As the Fire Nation teen gathered himself again, Kia rammed into him, climbing onto his shoulders as she did to her father when she was young. Taking her clubs, she banged them on his metal helmet, most likely rattling his brains violently.

Her reign of terror was cut short though, as he leaned forward and she fell off.

That poor kid. Just then, the boomerang flew back, bashing him even more in the head and leaving him rattled. "That's it!" he yelled, sending a wall of fire at the villagers…

…which was quickly suppressed by Aang as he heroically slid in on a penguin, and spun his staff and put out the fire. "Hi Katara, Sokka, Kian" he greeted, catching his breath, watching the annoyed penguin waddle away in a huff.

"Hi Aang, thanks for coming" A bruised Sokka waved. Kian shot up, coming beside the air bender.

"About time" she scoffed. Aang shrunk a bit.

Zuko shot another wave of flames, which Aang easily stopped. "You!" he cried. "You're an Air bender!"

Kian was getting her confidence back, as she sidestepped a flame whip and took down a masked soldier. "Really? I haven't noticed." She snapped, loud enough so he could hear. This made Zuko scowl.

"How could-_you _be the Avatar? You're just a kid!" Zuko was in slight disbelief. Kian stopped her fighting, hearing his remark.

_Wait what? Avatar?! _She thought. Aang gulped. "No way..." Sokka breathed.

Now that his target was clear, Zuko became stubborn and started firing more and more fire his way. Each one Aang avoided, but one stopped him to think as he heard the people behind him scream. Sighing, he made a split second decision before putting his hands up. "If I leave with you, will you leave the village and all the people alone?" he proposed quickly.

Zuko stopped fighting, taking the deal into thought. Hm. Easy, little price, and he was willing. He nodded, in agreement.

"Aang! No!" Katara stated, running forward. Kia grabbed her arm firmly, holding her back.

"It'll be ok Katara" Aang said reassuringly, as he was roughly guided away by the henchmen. "Watch Appa until I come back!" he called, looking away from her a bit as he saw her eyes starting to tear up a little.

"Set course for the Fire Nation!" Zuko ordered. "I'm going home"

Katara watched as Aang was lead away, worried she would never see him again. She _would've _ran towards him, try to get him away from those horrid Fire Nation, but Kian's firm but warning grip on her arm made her do otherwise. And as the ship pulled from the crushed wall, Katara felt empty.

Kia heaved a sigh, patting her shoulder before going to help Sokka. Everyone quietly exited the scene, shaken by their brief experience. They set back up knocked down tents, and some little ones went to Sokka's demolished tower.

-/\-

Katara stood by the waters edge, looking out at the horizon that Zuko's ship had disappeared over moments ago. She heard Sokka approaching, and balled her fists. "Sokka, we need to go after that ship!" she complained.

"Katara," he began, but Katara continued her rant.

"If we don't help him, nobody will! And I know you don't like him but we have to do some-"

"GEEZ! Miss Moody, we're going after him for spirits sake! Calm down!" hollered Kia from the background, as she hauled a pile of sleeping bags and supplies shoved in her arms by Sokka as she passed the siblings. Katara's face lit up at the rude outburst.

"Really? Thank you Sokka!" she chirped, bear hugging her brother tightly.

"Oh yes, because it was totally all his idea" muttered Kian as she dumped the stuff carelessly in the canoe.

"Yah! Lets go save your boyfriend!" Sokka chimed. Katara frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Doesn't look that way…" Kia input.

"What are you three doing?" they all turned to see Gran Gran, with her stern features. They all smiled innocently, awaiting some type of lecture or scolding.

"You'll need these" she offered warmly, smiling kindly. "You have a long journey ahead of you" she informed. Sokka gratefully took the supplies, then dropped it in Kians arms again. She grumbled. "It's been so long since I've had hope…but you, young water bender, have brought it back" she hugged Katara, then faced Sokka.

"And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister" then Kia. "And you…stay out of trouble and listen to Katara and Sokka" Kia grumbled more. Deciding to switch the subject, Kian looked at the canoe pitifully.

"Well, I guess it'll be hard to catch a war ship in this thing" she stated. Katara nodded, but then pointed at a certain beasty.

"Its Appa!"

-/\-

**Yay! Action! :D **

**Nothing much to say. I'm just tired. So tired. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm just way to lazy to correct at the moment. Soooo tired... and I've decided to postpone your introduction to Emily, if any of you are wondering. BTW, she's an animal not a person :3**

**Well, goodnight *falls asleep on desk***


	8. His Precious Staff

"Come on Appa! Fly!" Kian chimed, holding the reins. Nothing happened. "Up!" she tried again. Nothing. Ugh. In the background, she heard Sokka boredly muttering.

"Fly. Up. Go." He sighed. Kian furrowed her brows, then patted Appa. "Bud, come on now. Aang might be getting tortured, locked away, or even-"

"Kian! That is not helping!" Katara complained, from her spot beside her.

"Fine Miss Moody." Snarked Kian. Katara was going to shoot something back, but decided against it and backed down in defeat.

"Ascend. Elevate." Sokka thought for a moment. "What did that kid say? Yee hah? Yup yup?"

"Oh oh oh I know!" Kian stated. "Yip yip!" she yelled. Appa responded immediately, swimming faster until he was skimming the water, flapping his broad tail. Soon, he jumped out of the ocean, and they started gaining altitude steadily. "Yes!" Kian put both arms in the air in triumph.

"He-he's flying! He's-" Sokka stopped his little freak out, seeing both girls looking at him with their eyebrows raised. "Uh, I mean big deal he's flying…" Sokka regained his excitement, but still smiled like a maniac at the event.

"Watch out Fire Nation! Here we come! We'll burn you to the ground, destroy your families! And drown the ashes and-" Katara looked at Kian funny, slightly scared. "Uhhh...I mean…"

"That was a bit harsh…" Katara stated awkwardly. They rode on in an awkward silence.

-/\-

Aang held out his staff, turning slowly as the Fire Nation gaurds and Zuko surrounded him. He made it this far! He couldn't give up now…even though he was outnumbered drastically. He was about to do the first attack, but instead looked confused as Zuko's eyes widened. "What _is _that?" he questioned, seeing the six legged, fluffy, huge beast coming their way.

"Appa!" Aang was relieved. Finally! Escape! Wait-not yet. Aang was surprised as a streak of flame lashed at him from Zuko, knocking him back. Zuko kept at it, making the Avatar stumble back until he was at the edge.

"Aang!" he heard someone scream, before he was knocked off the edge, falling into the icy cold water. It was a rude shock to his body, everything felt numb and he felt heavier, yet alive.

-/\-

"Aang!" Katara screamed again desperately, watching as he disappeared under the waves. Kian leaned far over the edge of the saddle, brown and blue eyes searching the deep blue water. "Aang!" Katara yelled one last time, fearing the worst.

Kian scowled at the Firebenders below, picking up her clubs and preparing to jump down…

…but stopped as the sound of rushing water filled her ears. Out of nowhere, a tower of swirling water emerged from the depths of the ocean, and she was shocked to see Aang on top of it, his tattoos glowing and his face fixed in a menacing expression as his eyes shone white. He landed firmly on the deck, moving his water tower around himself. Literally daring anyone to attack him.

Before they could though, he sent a powerful wave of water at the people surrounding him, sending them flying pathetically off the edge of the boat like limp puppets.

As Appa landed on the ship, Katara rushed off him to pick up a weakened Aang.

She hugged him close, as Sokka and Kian kept up. "Hello Katara…Sokka, Kian" he mumbled, with a soft smile.

Katara picked him up, setting him on Appa gently. "My staff…" he gestured to it.

"On it!" Sokka offered. Kian went straight for the remaining crew members, who had just come up on deck. Ready to kick some butt, she met them head on. Two made it past her however, going to Katara. Unsure, she attempted to bend some water their way.

Sokka quickly picked up Aangs staff, but gasped as he saw a pale hand grip it tightly. He saw Zuko trying to get up from the side of the ship, but he would have none of that. Determined, he hit the Fire bender three times in the head, giving one more blow. He watched in content as Zuko fell down further, gripping the anchor chain.

"That's from the Water Tribe!" he boasted, turning around to go to Appa. He jumped, or at least tried to, as his feet were suddenly frozen to the deck.

"Sorry Sokka!" he heard, not surprised to see Katara. Sighing, he started wacking away at the ice with his boomerang.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this magic, and flying…" he grumbled, finally breaking free of the ice and running to Appa with Aangs precious staff.

"Come on Kian!" He beckoned. Kian looked up from what she was doing, the poor man she was fighting pinned down and her boot on his face. Leaving him behind, she squeezed between two frozen guys and climbed onto Appa quickly, and they lifted off into the air as soon as she hit the saddle.

-/\-

They flew gently through the air, the sunset turning the rolling blue waves gold and orange. It was quiet, but not an awkward quiet. A peaceful quiet. That is until Kia broke it with a pressing question.

"Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" she asked, looking at him. He sighed, shoulders hunched.

"Because I never wanted to be" he simply said. Sokka decided to switch the mood then.

"So, we're going to the North Pole?" he stated. Aang smiled, whipping out a map. He smoothed it out, as the Water Tribe teens gathered around it.

"Yes, but first…"

-/\-

**Hello! First of all, thanks for the favorites and follows! Awesome! **

**Guanhhhhhsnhhh (ugly noises) its sooo lateee! -.- But of course I always just have to stay up so late only to be so tired in the morning. Smeh. Whatever. Not that tired tonight. To much caffineeeeeee :D**

**Alright then...anyways...please review, I like feedback and your opinions thanks to those who've already done so :3 please ignore my awkwardness tonight. I can't help it. See you next chapter!**


	9. You're Not Alone

"Wake up Sokka! We're going to the Southern Air Temple!" Aang said, jumping from Appa's saddle where he was packing up camp.

"Sleep now, Temple later…" grumbled Sokka, rolling over. Kian walked over, looking down at him. Out of question, she kicked Sokka in the side roughly. He crumpled in on himself, hugging his now bruised side. "What was that for?!" he shrieked, getting up to come eye to eye with the younger girl. Kian smirked.

"Your awake now aren't you?" she answered innocently. Sokka sighed and rolled up his sleeping bag, still half asleep despite his rude awakening. Kian smiled and jumped aboard Appa, waiting for everyone else to get on. She ignored the drowsy glare she got from Sokka.

"Yip yip!" and they took off into the early morning.

-/\-

Kian was hanging off the edge of the saddle, upside down. Her legs were latched onto the edge, as her hands dangled down and she marveled at the huge mountain range they were weaving through. Although she had seen larger when she was littler, and her family were nomads, it was still amazing to see such huge formations of the earth.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the thought of her family. Her father, her mother. They were such great parents…

"Kian!" Katara scolded, pulling her up. "What are you doing? Its like you're asking to get yourself killed!"

"Well I was tired of Sokka's whining about his lost food." She said pointedly. "Plus, its cooler upside down." She smiled. Katara did not look amused. Seeing this, Kian sighed. "Calm down ok? I'm fine" she turned around, looking back at the range and the clouds as they gently curled around the tips of the mountains.

"I know you're thinking about them again" Katara whispered. She put her hand on Kians.

"I'm not." Kian snapped, moving away from her and bringing her knees to her chest, glaring forward grumpily. Katara, knowing she would get nowhere with her in the state she was in, gave up and went back to sit with Aang. Kian softened her glare, looking after Katara as she left her side.

She didn't mean to be so mean, it was just how she dealt with things. Sure, Katara was trying to help…but she didn't need it. She was fine on her own. At least that's what Kia had been drilling into her head for the past years.

"Here we are! The Southern Air Temple!" Aang announced, ecstatic. Kian got up, seeing the beautiful towers and winding walkways that made up the gracious temple. It was wonderful. Aang brought Appa in for a landing, and the Water Tribe teens marveled at the wonders surrounding them. "Come on!" Aang said, leading them up one of the narrow paths up the mountain.

"Wow…" Kian ran her hand along the mountain beside them. "Amazing"

"So…is there any meat around here?" Sokka asked randomly. Katara scoffed.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever enter an Air Temple, and all you can think about is food?" She informed. Sokka shrugged

"I'm a simple guy with simple needs" he defended. Katara rolled her eyes and caught up with Aang, who had stopped.

"That's where we would've played Airball. And that's where the sky bison would sleep…" he stopped, observing the area with saddened, grey eyes. Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"This place used to be so full of life. Now its just a bunch of weeds." He looked down at his shoes, heaving a breath.

"So…how does this Airball game work?" Sokka interrupted, attempting to cheer him up a bit.

-/\-

Sokka face planted in the snow for a seventh time, epically failing at the game he was attempting. Kia was laughing, amused by the whole thing. Sokka frowned and got up. "Keeping him happy is putting me in a word of pain" he grumbled, rubbing his bruises protectively. Kian walked over to him and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Get back in there ponytail!" she giggled. Sokka recovered from the shock of pain, and was about to shoot something back, but Katara interrupted them.

"Look at this…" they gathered around, seeing a scorched Fire Nation helmet half buried in the dirt. Kian poked it.

"What would a Fire Nation…oh" she concluded, backing away. "They were here?" Katara nodded.

"We should tell Aang." Sokka said, then called for him. Katara glanced at the helmet, then him. With a flick of her wrist, she broke off an overhang of snow and dropped it on the helmet, and Kian.

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"Just a new water bending trick I learned!" lied Katara quickly, ignoring the sputtering coming from Kian. She popped from the snow, dusting it off with a scowl.

"Nice one. But lets move on!" Aang complemented, then started to lead them upwards again.

"You can't hide it from him forever." Sokka informed. Katara sighed and shook her head.

"I'll do it for Aangs sake."

"And could you please refrain from dumping butt loads of snow on me!" Kian snapped, shoving between the two as she shook off some snow. She purposely flicked some at Katara's face, snickering as she passed them.

They came to a large statue of a wise looking man, captured almost perfectly in stone. Aang stopped his little mini tour, to marvel at his teacher, his father figure. Smiling at the fond memories of him, Aang bowed as a sign of respect before introducing the statue.

"This is Monk Gyatso. He taught me everything I know about air bending." He said. Kian walked up beside him.

"He looks pretty wise." She stated. Aang nodded.

"Anyways, come on! I need to see someone!" he chirped, leading the small group down a large, gracefully built hall way with high arches and beautiful carvings. They stopped at some huge doors, with a strange contraption on the front of them. Sokka rubbed his hands together.

"Whoever this person is might have a platter of delicious, cured, meats!" he slobbered, running to open the door. Of course he failed, slamming into the door as he attempted to push it open. He plopped to the ground pathetically. "Ouch…I don't suppose you have a key?" he asked, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"The key is air bending" Aang answered, then took a very deep breath. Getting into the right position, he let out a strong stream of air towards the contraption. It flowed through the tubes, unlocking each of the three locks on the door and hitting the three memorable notes. The doors clicked open, swinging open loudly and letting out a gust of trapped air. "This way" guided Aang, walking through the entrance.

The Water Tribe teens followed, peering at the thousands of statues surrounding them. Kian whistled. "Impressive…" she paused, looking at a certain statue closely. "Wait a second…that's Avatar Kuruk!" Kian chimed. "Oh, and Avatar Kyoshi…" she started listing them off.

Katara also made a discovery. "They're all lined up in the Avatar cycle! These are your past lives Aang" she informed. Aang stopped by one, looking up at the emotionless stone eyes that seemed to look down on him. "Who's that?" Katara questioned, coming up beside him.

"Avatar Roku." Aang said absent mindedly. Katara looked at the pedestal Roku was on.

"There's no name. How did you know?"

"I just…know I guess." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"You just couldn't get any weirder could you?" he stated blandly.

_Creak..._

The kids whipped around at the noise, seeing a large shadow. Slightly panicked, they all ducked behind a statue. Kian patted herself for her clubs, "Dang it!" she hissed. She forgot them again! She quickly got shushed by Sokka, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"That Fire Nation soldier won't know what hit him…" Whispered Sokka, gripping his own weapon. Waiting for the right moment, he shot out from the statue, but stopped as he saw the little critter looking up at him. Aang grinned brightly.

"Lemur!"

"LUNCH!"

And the boys darted off, chasing the terrified lemur down the hall. Katara scoffed. "Boys, right?" she said to Kian. But of course Kian was just about to run out the door as Katara turned to look at her.

"Uhh, yah…boys…" she tried. Katara waved her off, sighing, and Kian quickly ran down the hall, just fast enough to barely catch up to Sokka. She didn't have to hold up her speed for long, as Aang ran up the wall around them, tripping Sokka in the process. Laughing, Kian hopped over Sokka and followed Aang and the Lemur.

She wasn't prepared when Sokka came up from behind and shoved her aside, her shoulder slamming into the wall. Scowling evilly, she ran faster towards the other Water tribe member. He had stopped by a balcony Aang had just jumped off of. "See yah sucker!" she yelled, jumping over the railing beside him and sliding down the side of the building. Sokka, not wanting to be bested by a girl, took the bait and tried her move.

Sadly he was not as agile and ended up tripping over his own feet and sliding down most of it on his poor, poor face. Smirking, Kian came to a stop at the foot of the tower, at least being kind enough to help her friend up. Trying not to laugh, she sputtered, "Y-you ok?"

Sokka shrugged. "Fine." He squeaked, unintentionally. This sent Kian over the edge, making her laugh loudly. But for Sokka's sake, she contained her giggles and silenced herself, taking deep breaths to suppress her laughter.

Kian and Sokka walked into the broken down building Aang had disappeared into. Kia lost her giggles as she saw Aang crying in the center of the room, curled up and feeble. Sokka rushed forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, I wasn't _really _going to eat the…oh" he saw the skeleton of the former airbender, wincing. "Uh, it'll be ok. Lets get out of here" Sokka tugged on his shoulder. Kian came to, kneeling down to face him.

She shot backwards as she saw his tattoos starting to glow, gasping. Aang stood up, looking menacing as his eyes glowed an emotional white, and strong winds started to form around him, sweeping up dust, bones and dirt and making it hard to see.

Covering her eyes, Kian was thrown back against a wall. Sokka flew back as well, gripping a fallen piece of rubble to anchor him to the earth. The wind speed increased, now creating strong whirlwinds as Aang rose into the air.

Katara backed up as she saw the statues eyes glow, all the way to the top of the large temple. Immediately knowing something was wrong, she backed out of the room and ran as fast as she could to the others.

"What happened?!" Katara yelled over the whipping winds.

"Aang found out the Fire Nation attacked!" Sokka hollered back.

Katara frowned. Why couldn't she just have told him before? "I'll try to calm him down!"

"Well hurry before we all get blown off the mountain!" Sokka yelled back.

Shielding her eyes from the whirling dust and rubble, she tried to walk through the strong winds towards Aang. She noticed Kia gripping the ground with on hand, but strangely not the other. Did something happen? Back to the main problem. Aang.

Eventually she was blown back, but she held onto the wall tightly. "Aang!" she yelled. "I know your upset, and I know your sad! I've felt that too, all of us have!" she adjusted her grip. "I know what its like to lose a loved one, I lost my mother years ago…and you may think you have lost your family, but that's not true! We're your family now!"

This seemed to do the trick, as the air currents slowed down and Aang slowly lowered to the ground. Katara ran to him and hugged him tight, as they sat on the ground. Kian walked over, with her now annoyingly sore shoulder and sat beside him as well.

"If the Fire Nation found this temple…then they found the others" started Aang.

"I guess I really am the last Airbender..." Aang lisped weakly. Sokka set a hand on his shoulder again, and they all sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Sure you are, but you're not alone." Kian smiled gently, patting his back before getting up, clutching her shoulder. "Now can we leave…this place is kind of giving me the creeps…no offense…"

-/\-

"You, me, and Appa are all that's left of this place." Aang sighed, looking at the temple, standing beside Appa and the lemur on his shoulder. "So, we should stick together." Appa rumbled in return.

"Say hello to the newest member of the family!" Aang announced.

"So what are you going to call him?" asked Kian as she ate some fruit the Lemur graciously offered to Sokka.

"Momo." Aang laughed as Momo stole Sokka's peach before he could bite into it.

"I like this Momo guy already" laughed Kian, seeing Sokka's unamused face.

-/\-

**Hello again! I think this chapter is the longest of mine so far :D **

**Lol, rewrote this so many times. It was hard ok! Not sure why...smeh... Nothing much to say, again. I should wrap this up then before I start rambling. So:**

**Thanks for reading, and a huge thanks to those who have favorited, followed, reviewed! You are amazing! *throws sparkles everywhere***

**Bye!**


	10. Momo Is A Strange Animal

Kia was sitting under the shade of a snowy tree, completely unexcited at Aangs stunt on the elephant koi. Instead she entertained herself by throwing rocks into a small puddle, watching them plunk into the water and ripple the smooth surface of the water. With her other hand she held her shoulder, still sore from yesterdays fiasco with Aang and his weird spazz out-glowing eyes thing. She hadn't really told anyone about her little injury, feeling that she didn't really have to. She was fine wasn't she?

Sure she was ok, but now, she was officially bored. And the forest here looked pretty cool, she hadn't seen one since she came to stay in the South Pole when she was younger. She'd only be five minutes…

Seeing everyone was fawning over Aangs stunts, Kian called Momo over. He chittered and glided onto her shoulder. She should at least have company right? And with that, she snuck into the forest, looking at all the new, strange plants and flowers she hadn't seen for a while.

Momo was chewing on something random, as usual, from his perch on her head. Kian kept walking, kicking up the snow from the ground. She had taken off her parka, since she claimed it wasn't too cold here. But hey, growing up in the frigid temperatures of the South did make one used to teeth chattering cold after a while, so this was nothing to her.

Kian pulled out one of her beloved clubs, using it to gently part the branches so she could pass. She made sure to part the branches above her head as well, so Momo wouldn't get launched off her head by whipping branches. Kian finally found a clearing, and sat down in the middle of the partially snow covered ground, crossing her legs. Momo skittered off when she tossed a small stick, catching it like a dog and bringing it back.

"You are a strange animal, Momo" Kian said, picking up the stick again and tossing it a bit further off.

-/\-

"Who are you, and what are you doing on Kyoshi Island?" A man asked, looking stern as he looked down on the three.

"You may want to tell us, or you'll be swimming with the Unagi." A girl said beside him, arms crossed and her make upped head held high. Depending on her gold forehead crest, she looked like someone pretty official.

"First, let us see the men who captured us!" Sokka argued. Then he looked around, finding that something was missing…"Oh, yah and what did you do with our other friend!" he finished.

The women beside the man leaned forward. She gestured back at the other teens behind her, identical make up and gold insignia. "We are the ones who captured you, and we know nothing of 'your other friend'"

Sokka had the guts to laugh. "That's cute, but can we please-"

"The Unagi will eat well tonight" she deadpanned. Katara but in.

"Don't listen to him! My brother can be stupid sometimes!"

-/\-

"Come on Momo" Kian called, as she got up again. Momo leapt onto her good shoulder, the stick in his mouth still. Kian pulled it from his mouth, and threw it ahead of her. He chirped and bounded after it, disappearing through the trees. Kian ran after him, making sure he didn't lose her or she didn't lose him.

She could imagine Aangs reaction if she told him that she had lost Momo. She shivered.

Kian shoved through some pine trees, gasping as cold snow dumped on her from the shaking branches. Shaking it off, she caught up with Momo, but not before slipping on some ice and face planting into a drift of snow. Kia sputtered, and got up to see Momo and the stick right in front of her, him waiting patiently. She groaned and plopped her head back into the snow.

-/\-

"Katara, relax, Suki said the Kyoshi Warriors were sent out to look for Kian. Plus, I think she's fine. Momos with her right?" Aang comforted, as he gathered some little cakes other treats onto his plate as Katara simply sat and poked one.

"I don't know, I don't like just sitting here while she could be out there, cold and lost." Katara put her head in her hands. "Urghhh! This is all my fault! I should of watched her better!"

"Sherfs ferm. Terf sterborn to die anywarfs" Aang said, as he shoved more food in his mouth. Katara took that into account, agreeing. That was true. Finally she took a hesitant bite of breakfast, but she was still otherwise high strung and worried. "Sokka, why aren't you eating?" Aang asked, offering a cake. Sokka grumbled, from his corner.

"He's just down because a bunch of girls beat him up." Katara boredly reported.

"That's no fair! They snuck up on me!"

"_And then_ they beat you up."

-/\-

Kian got up from the ground finally, frowning as she saw some of her war paint rubbed off. Sighing, she kicked a stick, which Momo immediately retrieved for her. She looked at the lemur funny, grabbed the stick from his paws, and tucked it in her pocket. He looked a bit disappointed, but then he simply hopped onto her shoulder again.

Shrugging, Kian continued her walk. She came to a river. Kian was about to walk across the ice, when she heard a snap of something behind. Whipping out her clubs, she glared around at her surroundings.

"Hello-"

Shrieking, she swung her clubs around blindly, feeling them slam into something with a thud. Opening up her squeezed shut eyes, she saw a person on the ground, with a bleeding nose. Sheathing her clubs, she gasped and knelt down beside the person.

"Uhm, are you dead?" she asked the teen, poking her. She wore green silk dress, and armor. Some weird metal fans on her belt. The girl moaned in pain, holding her nose as it bled. Kian bit her tongue, then helped the stranger up. "Sorry…"

"Ugh-its-ouch-fine" the stranger croaked. Kian, being the strong girl she was, easily hoisted her up and held her straight as they started to walk. "Just go this way" the stranger said, pointing. Nodding, Kian towed the stranger along with her, ignoring the now persistent ache of her bad shoulder.

Soon they came into a village, where several other of the oddly dressed woman rushed to her. Apparently her nose was broken, Kian overheard. She felt guilty, and awkward, and unsure what to do. She wanted to apologize again, but soon she was shooed off by some villagers to a bigger house at the end of the village. "The Avatar's friend is in there" an older man said, opening the door for her.

It almost slammed behind her, almost catching her messy hair, and Momo's tail. He screeched and skittered off, fur bristled. Kia huffed and followed Momo up the stairs, opening a door out of curiosity. As the door opened, she saw Katara with a bowl of water, looking a bit guilty like herself.

Katara looked up, and as soon as she saw her, she rushed forward and gave her one of her trademark bear hugs. "Kian! Your ok!" she smiled.

"I just went for a walk…" Kian said.

"I thought you were lost! Or hurt!" Katara continued. Kian sighed.

"I'm fine though." She tried to get out of her grip. "You can let go now…" Katara sheepishly let go, her smile fading. "Uh, you ok?"

"Me and Aang just had a small disagreement, and I feel kinda bad now." she answered, sighing. Kian sat down beside the older girl.

"I feel bad to. I broke this girls nose and-"

"You _did what?!_"

-/\-

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for two nights! I was really really busy and tired and lazy so...sorry ):**

**But hey! At least you have a chapter today! Right? Smeh...I know there's a fight at the end of this episode, but this is kind of like my version of Avatar...so there's no fight this chapter. :D More Kian centered this time, I know. More of a filler, I know. And also, I saw BurpingTrolls review the other day, about Kia having possible abilities. That would be sooo cool, but the problem is, I don't know what she could have. Any suggestions? Or should she just stay a 'normal' person? Tell me in reviews? :D**

**Bye! *poofs out of existence***


	11. Cart Surfing

**Just a random song suggestion, you should listen to Shatter Me. I recommend the Nightstep version by TheLaLaTranceGirl, but whatever. Your choice. :)**

**-/\-**

After the accident at Kyoshi Island, the group felt they had overstayed their welcome, and they dragged Aang onto Appa to move on, forcing him away from his fangirls. Kian had her clubs taken away, much to her demise, and the trip there was constant complaining of unfairness.

According to Aang, the next stop was to Omashu, a big Earth Kingdom. Despite Aangs description of the 'awesomeness' of the place, Kian was only interested in getting her precious clubs back. Also making sure to constantly glare at Katara, back turned or not. She could already tell she was uncomfortable. Her plan was working.

Kia crossed her arms, intensifying her glare, but remaining silent. Katara's eyes glanced quickly to her, then to her fiddling thumbs. The water bender looked tense. She finally made eye contact with the younger girl, by mistake, just seeing the stubbornness. Kian furrowed her brows.

"What is it! What do you want!?" Katara burst. Everyone jumped a bit, used to the silence of the wind whistling gently as they flew.

"What do you think?" Kian said, grumpily. Katara sighed.

"I told you, you can't have them until you learn to be more careful with them!" Katara scolded. Kian scoffed.

"Well what if I'm in danger? What if I need a weapon?" She deadpanned. Katara gave her a somewhat scary look.

"You won't be in any danger, because you'll be with Appa while we go to the city." She announced. Kians jaw dropped.

"_What! _Katara! That's no fair!" Kia shouted, balling her fists. "Why do I have to? No offense to Appa, but watching over him is boring! That's not even a real job! He watches himself!" She reasoned, gesturing wildly. Katara shook her head.

"Well then you'll have no problems then, will you?" Katara said, sitting down with an air of victory as Kian stuttered for words.

"Whatever…It's probably boring anyways…" Kian muttered, before slumping down beside Sokka. He scooted over awkwardly, not wanting to deal with the bundle of frustration beside him currently.

-/\-

Appa landed just outside of the Kingdom, and the three of them hopped off. Kian sat of Appa's fluffy head, with her same usual glare, now at all three of them. But as they said goodbye, and turned around, Kian's mad features turned mischievous under her war paint. Making sure they were far enough ahead, she hopped off Appa, patted his broad snout, and followed them down the narrow rock path. There was no way she would play babysitter for a giant fluffy monster.

On her way up to Omashu, she thoughtfully snapped a branch off an old tree. Just in case there was any trouble, at least she'd have something to fight with. Thinking again, she snapped it in half. Perfect.

Carefully, she peeked over a rock, seeing her friends talking themselves in. Deciding this was a good time to join them, she ran up behind them as they passed through the large rock gate way, waving innocently at the guards as she caught up with Katara. Although, she skipped past her, holding her sticks like her clubs as she ran into the town, laughing as she heard Katara call for her.

She heard extra footsteps other than hers, and peeking over her shoulder, she saw Sokka, Aang, and Katara on her tail. Grinning like an idiot, she took extra sharp corners, trying to lose them. Carelessly, she crashed through vendors and food stands, sending food everywhere. Kian shoved past random people, either in fancy silk threads or normal, mundane clothing.

Rich or not, people still gave her dirty looks as she shoved past them. Quickly, she swung up on a tree onto a low roof, then hopped onto a higher one. She continued this, leaping roof to roof, stumbling sometimes but catching herself. After awhile, she got bored of this and decided to end the chase, so she took a risky jump off a pretty high roof, landing hard on her feet.

Kian laughed as she saw Katara and Sokka just barely make it, plopping down from the roof. Aang glided down to the ground, perfectly fine. Katara shot up though, giving her a dangerous glare. "Kian-"

"I don't need to hear it Katara, your lectures are getting old. Calm down ok? Loosen up maybe? Zen?" Kian interrupted. Katara frowned and closed her mouth, thinking.

"Fine. But next time just don't do that. Even though I admit that was kinda fun." She finished. Kia smiled in return.

"Speaking of fun, have you guys seen the delivery system around here?" Aang asked. Everyone looked his way, curious.

"What's so interesting about that?" Sokka asked, turning around to see the Earth benders and the complex delivery system.

"Well you see, you must open your mind to the possibilities…"

-/\-

"WHOO!" Kian cheered, as their small cart shot down the chutes. As she threw her hands into the air, she accidently slapped Sokka in the face. He cried out in either terror or pain, she wasn't sure, as they gained more speed.

Katara held onto Aang for dear life, as he whooped like Kian, thoroughly enjoying the ride. But the happy atmosphere changed as they turned onto another path, and a case of spears ended up behind them. Sokka shrieked and ducked, plopping down Kian's head as well as he did so. "Aang! Use your air bending or something!" Katara yelled.

"Great idea! We can go faster then!" Aang congratulated, unaware of the sharp objects just barely impaling his friends. Using a huge gust of wind, he propelled them faster forward, as they went downhill and gravity pulled them along.

They went off the edge of the track, crashing onto the emerald green shingles on the rooftops, plowing through them before going along to the next one. They flew off the edge of one roof, crashing through a window in a blur, then into a clay pot, and through another window before bouncing onto the roofs again. "Sorry!" Aang called behind them, at the shocked man sitting before his once beautiful pot, now reduced to slivers.

Suddenly they fell down some more, whizzing past some soldiers who got a perfect split second look at the kids. Sokka barely holding on in the back, Kian leaning over Katara in excitement, Katara looking wide eyed ahead, and finally Aang looking adrenaline pumped with Momo majestically crowning his bald head.

The group immediately ended their action packed ride as they demolished a cabbage stand, sending the vegetables flying everywhere. The cart lost momentum shortly after, and they screeched to an abrupt halt. "Lets go again!" Kian chimed.

Almost on cue, the soldiers from before surrounded them again, as well as the cabbage merchant. "Or not…" Kian observed.

-/\-

**Hi! Sorry I couldn't post last night...I was baby sitting. And recovering from a completely terrifying cab ride. What? Don't judge me. I swear she was going way over the speed limit -.-**

**Well then...about the chapter now... I hope you liked it. The reason I didn't do the part with King Boomi is because it would mostly be repeat, besides some input by Kian. That would be pretty boring so...I need you guys to imagine all that stuff with the crystals and lunch keys happened. K? Ok. :D **

**So, since I'm tired, lets wrap this up now. Please review, thanks to those who already have. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! *hops onto Appa* Yip Yip! ^-^**


	12. Sorry! Not a chapter

- Hello everyone! I have to make this quick because I have to go and my moms yelling at me. Ok, so I'm going camping out in the middle of nowhere for four days this week, then I'll come home for a day, then I'm gone for the weakened. And there's no Wi-Fi...so sadly I can't update for a while. D: Lets just hope I don't get eaten by a bear... until I come back, Farewell! -


End file.
